


Daddy's Baby Boy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Baby Boy!Sam, Breeding!kink, Daddy!Kink, Flower Crowns, M/M, Photography, daddy!Lucifer, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer wants to give his baby boy the photography session he deserves





	Daddy's Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sang_argente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/gifts).



> This is for @delicatesammy who was generous enough to donate to my USAAAMB fund, and so, my dear, here’s your fic!

“Are you ready?” Lucifer asked as he smiled at Sam.

Sam nodded and gave a gummy smile. “Yes, Daddy.”

Lucifer took a look over his precious baby boy, clad in a pair of beautiful teal blue silk panties. The tip of Sam’s cock was nestled snugly inside the pair, hard but not yet leaking.

Lucifer held up the digital camera and smiled. “Give me a pretty smile, baby boy.”

Sam beamed and Lucifer snapped a few pictures quickly and yet with accurate precision. Sam was gorgeous like this, all relaxed and happy, not worrying about hunting or Dean or anything else. Just carefree and happy in his submission to his Daddy. Sam was gorgeous all the time, of course, but when he was in this particular mindset, he was breathtaking in Lucifer’s eyes.

“Turn around for me, baby,” Lucifer coaxed.

Sam turned and Lucifer bit his lip to give him a little pain to keep himself in check as his eyes raked over Sam’s naked ass, teal straps caressing just under each round globe and tying in a neat little bow above it.   
“Beautiful, baby,” Lucifer praised, taking a few more pictures.

Sam pinked and cast a shy smile over his shoulder, and Lucifer quickly snapped a photo of the moment. That one, he felt, was going to go into his wallet.

“Do I look pretty, Daddy?” Sam asked with a bat of his eyelashes.

“You look beautiful, baby boy,” Lucifer beamed. He reached behind him and pulled out a black and teal flower crown, to match the panties on his beloved boy’s lithe and tanned body.

Sam turned and gasped, his hands flying up to cover his mouth in shock and Lucifer quickly snapped a picture. “For me, Daddy?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yes, baby boy, for you,” Lucifer smiled. “Do you want to wear it?”

“Yes, please, Daddy!” Sam wiggled in excitement.

Lucifer laughed indulgently and slid the crown onto Sam’s hair, tucking the chestnut curls around it and beaming like a proud father. “Go look at yourself in the mirror, baby boy,” he said gently.

Sam placed a sweet kiss to his cheek and fled to the full length mirror in their bedroom and gasped happily. “Oh, Daddy!” he squealed.

Lucifer snapped pictures of Sam looking at himself in the mirror, checking himself out from all sides as he admired the way he looked in his slutty panties and innocent looking flower crown. The dissonance from the top half, with Sam’s sunny smile and bright eyes and flower crown nestled neatly into his hair, and the bottom half of assless panties and a hard, leaking cock with smooth legs… it was almost too much for Lucifer to handle.

“So pretty, baby boy,” Lucifer cooed, walking up behind Sam and wrapping his arms around him, taking pictures. Another stark contrast, with his little one almost completely naked and himself clad in a black silk shirt and black slacks obscenely tented from the foreplay of getting Sam in the panties and taking the pictures of him looking so sweet and innocent.

Sam mewled and leaned back into the silk, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer snapped up a tripod and set the camera up on it, making it so it would keep taking pictures. Both of his hands free, he ran them up and down the smooth planes of Sam’s chest, fingers finally stopping at his baby boy’s sensitive nipples. “Such a pretty little boy,” he murmured, kissing along Sam’s exposed neck and shoulder as his fingers traced themselves idly around the tender and rapidly hardening peaks.

“Daddy,” Sam breathed, melting into Lucifer’s hold.

“Yes, baby boy?” Lucifer purred, kissing his ear.

Sam didn’t reply, moaning instead as his Daddy pinched the pink buds on his chest. “Oh!” he moaned, arching his back into Lucifer’s eager hands.

“Does my little one want something more?” Lucifer murmured, biting down lightly on Sam’s jutting tendon.

“Uh huh, Daddy, please,” Sam whined.

“What do you want, Sammy?” Lucifer whispered.

“You, Daddy, please,” Sam whimpered. He ground his bare ass against the smooth planes of Lucifer’s slacks and toned thighs, a dark patch of precum spreading on the silk of his panties.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you?” Lucifer breathed. “Do you need Daddy’s thick cock filling you up?”

“Yes, Daddy, please!!” Sam gasped, bucking his hips as Lucifer pulled on his nipples.

“Love it when you say that,” Lucifer praised. “Beg for Daddy’s cock then.”

“Please, Daddy, please, fuck me with your big cock, please Daddy, need you to fill me up, please Daddy!” Sam begged, writhing as Lucifer kept up the assault on his nipples. “Want my Daddy’s fat cock to fill me up and breed me.”

That was the last straw for Lucifer. With a growl, he pinned Sam to him with an arm across his baby boy’s broad chest. With the other, he reached down and quickly undid his slacks and pulled out his cock, slapping it against Sam’s ass. He moaned and canted his hips back.

“Daddy, please, need you, need your cock, need you to fill me up,” Sam whined, wiggling to get Lucifer’s cock in between the cleft of his ass. “Need you to fill me up, make me have your babies.”

“Oh you will, my slutty little baby boy,” Lucifer promised, mentally thanking his foresight to prep Sam as he was sliding the panties onto him as he aimed for Sam’s puffy hole and sliding right in firmly. He pushed Sam’s legs apart more and growled. “Watch yourself get fucked, baby. Watch your Daddy breed you.”

Sam keened and whined, squirming on Lucifer’s dick as bright, lustful hazel turned to the mirror to do as his Daddy had asked. He struggled to get Lucifer to move but Lucifer didn’t and was as unmoveable as stone.

“I love feeling you squirm on my thick cock,” Lucifer breathed. “Feeling your hole clench and slide around me. Gonna fill you up so nicely, baby, make you mine. Make you have my babies, breed you properly. Would you like that, baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy, please, please fuck me!” Sam begged brokenly, his eyes never leaving the mirror.

Lucifer took a moment to admire them in the mirror. He, in imposing black and spiked hair, effectively trapping Sam to him. Sam wearing those teal panties that were now completely soaked through, the color now darker and molding itself to the human’s body. The archangel nibbled along his shoulder as his hips began thrusting.

Sam cried out in pleasure, back bowing in ecstasy and desire and wanton need. “Daddy, more, please!” he begged. “Wanna be filled up, wanna have your babies!”

“Oh you will,” Lucifer promised in his ear, nipping the earlobe slightly as his fingers curled around Sam’s protruding hipbones and slamming into him. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this, baby boy. Needing my cock and my seed and having the desire for me to breed you. You like it when I breed you, hmm? Like how I fill you up and then make sure none escapes by plugging you up?”

“Uh huh, yes, Daddy, give it to me,” he begged.

“Oh yes, baby, Daddy will take such good care of you,” Lucifer whispered, kissing along his shoulder and neck. “Keep watching yourself baby.”

The head of Lucifer’s cock kept sliding over Sam’s prostate messily and Sam writhed against Lucifer, begging and whimpering for more, Daddy, please, need it, want to be bred. They were both sweating messes, Sam’s mewls creating a sweet melody for the harmony of Lucifer’s grunts and pants of promises to breed his little baby boy all nice and pretty, because Daddy loves his beautiful baby boy. The flower crown was jostled and skewed to the side of Sam’s head as his fingers wrapped themselves around Lucifer’s wrists and turned white knuckled in their grip.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Sam whined.

“What baby boy?” Lucifer whispered darkly.

“Can I cum? Please, Daddy? Feel so good, can’t hold it back, wanna cum, wanna cum, needta cum,” Sam babbled.

“If you wanna cum, baby boy, then cum,” Lucifer murmured. “Cum for your Daddy. Cum on his thick cock.”

Sam whined, then screamed as he spilled into the panties, staining them with creamy whiteness.

Lucifer groaned as Sam’s hole tightened around his dick and three thrusts later, he was cumming deep into Sam, coloring his insides and filling him up, just as he promised.

“There we go, baby boy,” He whispered. “Filling you up and breeding you, just like you asked.”

Sam slumped limply into his arms, whining softly.

Lucifer carefully pulled out and slid the plug into him. He gently picked Sam up in his arms and walked him over to their plush bed and laid him down. Slowly peeling off the soiled panties, he flung them into the hamper with precision and with a snap turned the camera off. He slid in next to Sam and pulled him close, keeping the flower crown on his head as he cuddled his hunter and placed skating kisses along his brow.

It was an hour before Sam blinked his hazy hazel eyes open and he looked up at Lucifer.

The archangel smiled and kissed Sam’s nose. “Hey there.”

“Hi,” Sam mumbled, sounding somewhere between his adult self and his baby boy self.

“How’re you feeling?” Lucifer questioned, pulling a water bottle off the nightstand and sitting Sam up to drink.

“Floaty,” Sam murmured, drinking the water slowly but needily. When the bottle was empty he sighed and leaned against his angel’s broad chest, nestling his face into the crook of his neck.

“Mmm, well you stay floaty, okay?” Lucifer soothed. “We’re not going anywhere. Feeling better?”

“I always feel better when you’re my Daddy,” Sam mumbled his confession, blushing.

Lucifer smiled and tilted his face up to place a sweet kiss. “Let’s take a nap, baby.”

“Mmkay,” Sam hummed, closing his eyes again and wrapping himself around Lucifer. “Love you, Daddy.”

“And I, you, my beautiful baby boy.” Lucifer kissed his forehead and closed his own eyes.

He couldn’t wait to look at the pictures later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
